Bheith i Ngrá le Duine
by Asylum Writing Co
Summary: *ON HIATUS!* Having been raised in Dublin by thier mothers for the first 16 years of thier lives, Jodi Lupin and Cameron Black have finally returned to England, the famous men who fathered them and the legend of the maruaders to live up to.
1. Chapter 1

Bheith i Ngrá le Duine

**Disclaimer: Asylum Writing Co. does not own Harry Potter, we do own Cam, Jody and Clúmhach.**

_(Edited: 7/9/10)_

Chapter One: Of Kittens and Foxes

* * *

_**Jo's POV**_

Snuggling further into my pillows, I glance around my dark room still half asleep. Not much to the small room: a small bed, desk and dresser; floor already littered with three and a half weeks of clothes and other random objects I own; and the plain forest green walls covered in various posters, offset by the deep blue curtains on the single window. Surprisingly this room feels more like home then the one in Dublin with mum.

Turning to roll over, I come face to face with a small black kitten with tiny speckles of orange. Pulling the blankets up over my head I groan, "Oi, go 'way, it's to early to get up."

I can make out a light thud before my burgundy comforter is forcefully yanked off of me, pulling me to the floor along with it.

"Get up ahlready Sionnach, it's nehley noon."

Glaring up at my best friend, I left out a small growl, "Youh have two seconds, Puisin, tuh run."

Smirking when her gray eyes widen as she runs out the door, I take a running leap, shifting into my anamagi form mid-air, only to be caught by my dad at the door.

"Ah, I figured you would do something similar to this." he smirks down at me in his arms, "Cheer up Pup, me and Sirius have a surprise for you girls."

Pouting, which is extremely hard to do when your a fox, I wiggle out of my fathers arms so I can shift back.

"Eh, an woht is this suhprise, da?" I question, left eyebrow raised with my hands on my hips.

"You'll find out as soon as you get dressed and come downstairs, Pup."

Turning to look back the stairs, I glare at my 'uncle', he's not really my uncle but I claim him so. "Well, Unchle Siri," I smirk at his slight glare, "Gimme tenh minutes an' I'll beh down."

With that, I turn and close my bedroom door, barley glancing at Cam when she glides through and sits on the bed.

"Woht yuh going tuh wear?"

Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, I grin; her heads tilted to the side, shoulder length dark brown hair hiding her grey eyes, mannerisms similar to her kitten form. Shaking my head, I just start digging through my closet in search of something suitable.

"I was thinking jeans an' comfortahble shirt," looking back over my shoulder I raise an eyebrow, "Tha' fine with yee, Caimereon?"

Grabbing a random black and lime green stripped shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, I turn and walk into the bathroom through the door by my closet. Grumbling under my breath, I huff when I finish dressing. My bed ragged hair sticking up like crazy, the white tips standing out greatly against the chestnut locks I had inherited from my father; bright green eyes staring back at me through narrowed lids, standing out against the row of freckles along my nose. Shaking off my analysis, I get to brushing my hair and teeth before Cam can start rushing me.

Walking back into the room, I lean down by the bed, grabbing my green flats before walking over to my nightstand, tripping over a random object along the way.

"Standh much, Jodi?" Cam, snickers a devilish grin on her face.

Rolling my eyes, I ignore her for the time being, turning back to my nightstand and the small little cage on it, its lid open like always, "Clúmhach, cume out boy." Picking up my small pet, I turn back to Cam. Rubbing his small head a few times, I place him on my left shoulder before slipping on the flats still in my hands.

"Dun tell meh your tahking him." Cam says, eyes wearily looking at Clúmhach, ever since he crawled onto her face to sleep a few years ago and she woke up with him there, she'd been a little weary of my tarantula buddy.

"'Course I'm tahking him, how would yee lihke it if me an' him went somewhere without yee?"

Cam just pouted, so I raised an eyebrow at her, still clad in pajamas. "And, yee, Cam, yee goin' in pjs?"

Cameron's brow furrowed as she looked down at herself. Letting out a yelp, she dashed off my bed and out of my room, only to come back moments later in ripped jeans and a black tank top, pulling on combat boots.

I grinned. "Ah love those shoes. They mahke yee look like an angry smurf." Cam stuck her tongue out, before turning and shifting into her animagus form, jumping into the arms of her dad.

"I take it you two are ready to go?" Sirius Black, forever Uncle Siri to me, set his daughter back on the floor, laughing as she transformed human again.

"Yes, da, we're readah. Are yee and Uncle Mooneh going ta tell us where we're goin'?"

"Nope." Cam and I exchanged exasperated glances, before following Sirius out the door and down the stairs. My dad was waiting by the door.

"So, da, how are weh getting ta this mysterious plahce? 'Cause weh need tha name to floo."

"We're not flooing, Pup. Side-along apparation." My dad held out his arm and I grabbed hold, as Cam and Uncle Siri did the same. We stepped outside, they spun in a quick circle, and with a faint pop sound, we were there, wherever there was.

"Ah hate apparahtion. Mahkes me mohtion sick."

Hearing a few snickers, I turn to glare, only to see a whole entire mob of red heads. Not. Kidding.

Staring at the group, I reach over and poke Cam, eyes wide, "Holey shiht, Cam do yee seeh whot ah'm seehin'?"

"If yee mean theh mob of red headhs, then ya Jo, ah do."

And so, in true Cam and Jo fashion, our gaping is cut short by a sound whack to the back our heads. I swear our dads even do it in sync.

"Be nice you two," Uncle Sirius is so mean.

"And no pranks while we're here." Oh, bad idea dear father.

Grinning mischievously, I turn to my dad, "Ah, da, you shouldn' of said thaht."

"Greaht Unchle Moonie, now weh goni' to havhe ta watch our bachs."

"Ah, don' worry Cam, I was jus' thihnkin' tha' there was too much red hair in thihs room."

"Pup, don't you dare."

Looking up at my dad, I give him the most innocent look I can muster, wide eyes included, "Wha da? Ah did' doh anythinh'."

Turning back to Cam, we share devious smiles, I mouth the question, "Soh ah tahke it, yourh in on it too?"

At her nod, my smile grows, before I turn to the living room full of people, "Soh, who are yee?"

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Hope you like this fic! **

**So...read and review...we'll pass out boxes of every flavor beans?**

(edit)

Translations: Sionnach- Fox, Puisin- Kitten, Clúmhach- Fluffy, Bheith i Ngrá le Duine- To be in love with someone


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the deal. Cameron and Jodi are in the year in between the twins and Harry, which means at this particular point, they'll be entering their 6th year.

SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!

What we've changed: Fred and Geroge do not leave in the middle of the year, and Umbridge is not the DADA teacher. Nor will Fred, George, Sirius…anyone but Voldemort die. Hagrid has retired being the Care of Magical Creatures teacher so he can take care of Grawp, and Charlie is taking his place. Remus and Sirius will be the DADA professors. The history of the girls will, of course, be delved into later.

_Disclaimer:_ _JD and I do not own Harry Potter. If she did, all of the delectable males would be worshipping her. _

_If I did, Harry would be with Hermione, Sirius would be alive and well, Ginny would've died in the Chamber, and I would be very happy with some twins, a hero, a dragon tamer, an obnoxious blond git, and a Scottish Quidditch keeper. And, niether of us would be writing fanfiction._

_As it is, we only own Jodi, Cameron, and their mothers._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2: There's a Difference Between Drunk and Irish**_

_**Cam's POV**_

My dad cleared his throat.

"Girls, this here is Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their children. Bill," cool earring, "Charlie," arguably the cutest, he has scars, "Percy," idiot, "Fred and George," male versions of Jo and I, "Ron," does he stop eating?, "and Ginny." The only girl. Huh.

Jo and I both turned to look at the other two, the only non-redheads. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did they disown yee two fer not bein' redheads?" The boy laughed, and my dad did as well, though he covered it with a cough.

"That's Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. He's your dad's godson, Cam." I nodded at Uncle Remus. The Hermione girl's hair was the same width as her head—on both sides of it. Harry, well, he was famous in Ireland too, though Jo and I tend to disregard fame in favor of personality. Smart, considering who our fathers are.

My dad was speaking again. "Everybody, this is Remus' daughter Jodi, and my daughter Cameron."

Following that, silence.

…No, seriously (no pun intended). Dead silence.

…No, silence too quiet for the dead. They left to find someplace noisier.

…they should have stayed just a minute more. The silence (oh, how I wish it were back!) ended in a cacophony of noise, everyone asking questions at once, and all along the same line.

They were all so busy questioning (ahem, interrogating) dad and Uncle Remus, that no one really noticed when Jo and I slipped away to plot.

…or scheme. We aren't picky.

I nodded at the youngest Weasley male.

"Purple."

"Purple?"

"He seems lhike a purple." Jodi laughed, and then began pointing and picking out colors. When she finished, we both pulled out our wands. Muttering quietly, we had the spells finished and our wands stashed long before anyone noticed what happened. We sneaked back over to our dads, acting like we had been there the whole time. The voices had calmed and quieted until only Molly Weasley was talking.

"Remus, Sirius, I can't believe neither of you told us about your girls. Where have they been all these years? Who are their mothers? When were they bor….Ronald! Your hair!"

Ron(ald) looked confused. …confused seemed to be a comfortable look on him. "What do you mean, mum?"

"Your hair is purple! Why is your hair purple?" The (former) redhead in question's expression changed from confused to alarmed as he grabbed a lock of his hair, to see that it really was, in fact, purple.

I realized that they had yet to notice us, or anyone else's hair. Of course, the latter was rectified as the twins both let out a shout—which turned into laughter. I surveyed our work with satisfaction as the Weasley's realized that the only redheads now were Molly and Arthur.

Bill Weasley's red locks were now an alarming shade of bubblegum pink, while the rather cute Charlie's hair changed to a lovely albino white. The stuffy-looking Percy had a rainbow, and Ginny had a color that could most clearly be described as gray. Ron was, of course, purple, and Fred and George were opposites, the former green with blue spots, the latter blue with green.

In almost slow-motion, my dad and Uncle Remus turned to look at each other, before simultaneously looking at Jo and myself. The two of us smiled innocently, backing away.

As soon as Uncle Remus took that first step, Jo and I shot off, running for cover behind the twins—who were amused, but obliged to be our shields as we apparated out, laughing at the minor chaos we caused.

---------------------------------------

_(1 hour later)_

---------------------------------------

By the time they all found us, Jo and I were so smashed that I didn't even recognize that the man standing in front of me was my father. When I realized, I laughed.

"There was so much red, 'da. Bhut now everathings this fun blurrah color." I waved my hand around to show him the "blur", and almost fell off the barstool. My dad's eyes widened as I downed the whiskey next to me.

Uncle Remus was looking behind me, where a few stools down, Jo's long sleeve shirt was thrown. Jo herself was currently dancing on the bar in her jeans and tanktop.

Molly Weasley looked furious.

"Sirius! Remus! Your daughters are DRUNK!" Jo stopped dancing as I piped in, laughing still.

"We're not drunk," but Jo interrupted me by screaming "I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD!"

That set me off laughing again as I looked at my dad's angry expression.

"We're not drunk, 'da. We're…Irish." My hand was gesturing again and it flung out and hit Jo, now off the bar, in the face. I pulled my hand back in and looked at it funny.

Behind me, Jo tripped over a chair, yelling out "holey shiht, whot hit meh?"

My dad looked at Remus. "Your daughter was dancing on a bar."

Remus snorted. "Your daughter thinks her hand holds the secret to the universe."

I looked up at the spinning red-heads, then back at Jo. A thought passed through my intoxicated head.

"Hey, Sionnach? Where's Clúmhach?" Jo's face scrunched in confusion.

"I…dunno…He wos jus' here. Hey! Weasley's one through," she counted, shook her head, and counted again, "9! Have any of yee seen a spider?" She gestured his size, exaggerating a bit in her thrashed state. "He's 'bout this big, kindah furreh."

Ron started backing up. His frightened squeak of "Sp-spider!?!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

-------------------------------------

"OY WITH THE POODLES ALREADY!" Jo's yell as she woke up drug me from unconsciousness, and made me aware of the pounding in my head. My eye's stayed closed, but I knew Harry had to be smiling as he asked her,

"Poodles?"

"I have poodle fear." I sat up, letting out a groan.

"It's true. She has poodle fear. And I have a splitting headache. Don' suppose any of yee have a hangover potion on yee?" Charlie Weasley handed me said potion, suppressing a grin at my predicament.

My dad appeared in my line of sight.

"Cam…why is your hair changing color?" I shrugged.

"It's not all of meh hair, first off, just parts. And second, it'll stop in a second." True to my word, the streaks stopped when they turned purple. I dropped my wand out of my hand and stretched, my shirt rising up over the hem of my skirt and revealing the tattoo of a dog print that sat just below my bellybutton.

My dad raised an eyebrow and I raised one back, asking "what?" When he pointed to the pawprint, I laughed and turned around, raising my hair so they could see the trail of kitten pawprint tattoos going up from the side of my neck to behind my right ear.

"When did you get tattoos? Or the piercings?" By piercings he meant the stud in my nose and the five earrings in my left ear and four in my right.

I shrugged. "Um…about a year ago, Ah'd say. Right ahfter ye and uncle Remus went home." I looked at Jo for confirmation and she nodded. "It's really no big deal, 'da. Ah mean, the one meh belly is a dog print, in honor of ye."

"Gee, Cam, thanks." I flashed him a big smile. "No problem, 'da!"

I got up and walked across the room to Jo, feeling uncomfortable—everybody but Ginny and Molly Weasley were taller than me. Of course, I'm 5'3", so most everyone is always taller than me. I sat down next to Jo just in time to hear Harry ask my dad,

"Did you leave her in the dryer too long, Sirius? Or put a super powerful shrinking spell on her when she was born? I mean, she's just so…little."

"Hey!" Harry just grinned at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

Both of our dads were now standing in front of us.

"So. You girls want to explain what you were doing in a bar, drunk?"

Jo bit her lip. "No, not really."

"Do it anyway."

"Well…"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: The poodles comment is from Gilmore Girls and the "I have poodle fear" was borrowed from Buffy, except "poodle" replaced "frog".

Keep on reading!

-Jul


End file.
